Trading Dish
by Hika91
Summary: Yoh finds himself stuck in a chain of trades after Anna's new kitchen dish is accidentally broken. AnnaxYoh.


For Julie, a big AnnaxYoh fan! Enjoy!

Anna slipped the light green bottle into Yoh's hand as she walked through the door. Yoh, being more dilisional than ever, blinked hard from staring at the mirror next to the front door and then glanced at it. He read the label out loud to himself,

'Moisteriser Cream. For rough and damanged hands' Yoh turned and watched his fiance open the shopping bags and begin to put away the grocieres. 'What is this for?' He asked.

'It's for you.' Replied Anna standing up from bending to put a new dish into the cupboard under the oven. 'Your hands have gotten hard and rough from training. I dicided to get you something to help.' Anna picked up her pink apron. 'Will you tie this for me?' She said turning away from him holding the ends of her apron in each hand. Yoh blinked again trying very hard to come back to earth and walked into the kitchen and took the ends off her and began to tie it.

'Was it on sale?' He muttered finishing the knot.

'How dare you think I'm cheap!' Anna snapped snatching it off him. She lifted the little tag attached to the nossel and showed it to him. 'See there?' She pointed to the tag. 'Read it!' Yoh took the bottle off her again and read the tag.

'Wow! That's a lot of money!' he exclaimed scratching his head.

'Yes! It is! Now get out of the kitchen I am making dinner and Strawberry Cheese Cakes!' She begins to push him out of the room. Yoh smiled.

'Oh Okay Anna.' He laughed. She slammed the door behind him and Yoh stood there still smiling holding the bottle in his left hand. He peered at it again. 'That was so nice of her.'

'Yoh-dono' Said the samuri appearing next to Yoh. 'The young ikato obviously thinks about you to think about getting you a gift.'

'Nah Amidamaru. She just wanted my hands to soften up thats all.' Grinned Yoh.

'But Yoh-dono? How would she know the softness of your skin?' Asked Amidamaru uncertainly. A loud crashed suddenly filled the whole house from in the kitchen. Yoh swung round and jumped through the door shocked.

'Anna! Anna! Are you okay?' He panicked standing in a very awkward posistion. He lost his balance and almost fell on his face but he grabbed the counter instead.

'Yoh look!' Cried Anna kneeling infront of the broken dish. 'I had just bought it and now it is broken!'

'Did you drop it?' He asked gently.

'It...it doesn't matter! Go and get a new one right now!' She screamed at him. Yoh stood strait and saluted.

'Yes Ma'am!' Yoh dashed right out the house and began to run down the path towards the store.

'Yoh-dono!' Shouted Amidamaru catching up to him. 'Yoh-dono do you have the money?' Yoh suddenly stopped in his tracks and froze.

'Ah Man!' He tilted his head and sulked. 'I forgot to bring some out.'

'And if you go back now you'll be in even more trouble.' Amidamaru reminded him. Yoh took a deep long sigh.

'Time to pay a visit to a few friends...'

'What? What do you mean you have no money!' Screamed Yoh amazed.

'Asakura, I despise the fact you even thought about barging right into my home willy-nilly and then demanding money. Even if I had any, I would not give you some.'

'Ren! You're loaded!' Cried Yoh falling back on a chair.

'Well, if I was 'loaded' as you so put it. Then why is my personal wallet as empty as yours?' He replied sipping some milk in a glass.

'How can you be broke Ren? Your family is supposed to be rich.'

'And I see you dicided to come to me first?' He said looking at him with one eyebrow up.

'She bought be some very expensive cream for my hands. The least I could do was find her a new dish.' Said Yoh agonised.

'Oh? A new dish you say? Can you discribe such a thing?' Ren asked placing the empty glass down upon the table infront of them.

'Well, I only got a short look at it when she was putting it away. But when I saw it in pieces, it looked like it was white, with a blue centre and golden edges.'

'Hmmm. I see.' Said Ren standing. 'Well I think I can be of assistance after all.' He reached up to the top of his antique cabinet and slid out a white blue and gold dish.

'Ren you are a life saver!' Cried Yoh happily taking the dish from him and twirling it round in the air.

'Hey! Watch it or you'll brake that one too!' He yelled snatching it back from him. 'Plus this is no ordinary dish. This is an antique passed down through the generations of the Tao family. Do you really expect me to just give it to you?' Ren clicked his fingers infront of Yoh's face. Yoh blinked hard again and then fell to his knees.

'Oh Ren! Please oh please oh please oh please oh...' he begged. To soon be shut up when Ren shoved his shoe in his mouth.

'I hate it when you gravel like that. Get on your feet Yoh!' Yoh jumped up. 'You are the one who defeated the strongest Shaman on the planet! You should have the brains if you have any to think about this situation, and make me a trade!'

'Huh? A trade?' Said Yoh uncertainly.

'Yoh-dono! Perfect idea! Trade your cream for the dish!' smiled Amidamaru appearing next to Yoh.

'I can't trade the cream Anna will kill me!' He cried looking at the cream in his hand.

'Ha ha ha ha ha! Even if you would trade the cream, it is not enough for this dish. This is no ordinary dish, this is an antique! Very valuable! No, no. I want...' he trailed off.

'Yes?' said Yoh desperately.

'I want an ice sculpture.'

'You want a WHAT?'

'I said I want an ice sculpture. It would go nicely in the dining room.' Grinned Ren placing the dish back in it's original place.

'Where am I going to get an...I know!'

'You want a WHAT?'

'An ice sculpture?' said Yoh quietly scratching the back of his head.

'Are you mad Yoh? I don't know how to make ice sculptures!'

'Oh c'mon Horo Horo I've been gone from home for about 2 hours can't you at least try!'

'What's it for anyway?' Said Horo Horo covering the final heap of dirt in the ground. He stood up and Kororo began to float over the line of field carrying a watering can and sprinkled the drops onto the newly planted seeds. Horo Horo wiped his hands together removing the excess dirt.

'It's for Ren. He wants an ice sculpture.'

'Typical Ren. Always being awkward when it comes to simple requests.' Sniffed Horo Horo.

'Well, will you do that for me?' Hoped Yoh.

'Erm...I will try. On one condition.' Smiled Horo Horo.

'Oh god what now!' yelled Yoh. 'Am I ever going to get that dish?'

'I will give you an ice sculpture, if you get me a tank of gas for my tractor.' Horo Horo then laughed very loudly at Yoh's agonised face.

'You're not being fair...'

'I'm only doing what Ren is doing!' Said Horo Horo looking at him suprised. 'How can you say I'm not being fair?'

'It won't take you long to use your furyoku to create an ice sculpture! Ren on the other hand wants something in return for a very expensive antique. How can you say you are being fair?'

'Oh Yoh c'mon man! I fell asleep a few hours ago and promised my sister that I would get some gas for the tractor and finish planting the field. I've being doing it by hand cause I havn't had a chance to go out and get some. Please Yoh you'll be doing me a favour!' He glasped his hands together. 'Please!'

'Oh fine then. But where am I going to get a tank of gas from now? All the shops will be closed.'

'You'll think of something.' Kororo arrived back from watering the seeds. And passed the watering can to Horo Horo. 'Sorry dude I need to get back to work. Get on that job for me will ya?' He began to jog across the field to re-fill the watering-can.

'But where am I supposed to get...'

'Any thing for you Master Yoh!'

'Thank you so much Ryo! I really appriciate it!' smiled Yoh jumping up and down.

'I know it's in here some where...' Said Ryo rumaging in his cart on the side of his bike. 'Helmet, A to Z, Yesterday's newspaper...'

'Ryo?' Muttered Yoh peering over the cart.

'Yes Master Yoh?'

'It isn't there is it?' Ryo shot out of the cart and Yoh nearly went flying. He staggered backwards and stared at Ryo.

'I am so sorry Master Yoh! I must have used it and I've forgotten about it.' Ryo put both of his hands on Yoh's shoulders and began to shake him gently. 'I really am sorry!'

'It's not your fault Ryo.' Sighed Yoh.

'I could go out to the city and try and find one!' Exclaimed Ryo. 'There must be at least one store open out there...' Ryo grabbed his stomach. 'But I havn't eaten anything all day. I could really go for a strawberry cheese cake.' Yoh shook his head and blinked hard.

'What did you just say?' Smiled Yoh.

'I said I could really go for a strawberry cheese cake.'

'If I get you a strawberry cheese cake will you go and find a gas tank? Call it a trade?' Said Yoh on his toes smiling.

'I guess so.'

'Yes! I'll be right back!' called Yoh running back to his house.

'Yoh-dono, how are you going to get in with out being noticed?' whispered Amidamaru. They were both kneeling below the open kitchen window.

'Shhh...Amidamaru. I'm going to see if she's there.' Yoh peered up over the window sill. Anna wasn't there, but the cakes were. 'Yes! She's not here!' he cried. He then covered his mouth.

'Yoh-dono, be quiet.' hissed Amidamaru.

'Sorry, sorry. I'm just going to grab one. They are just infront of the window cooling.'

'Be carful Yoh-dono. If she sees you that is it for you.' He reminded him worriedly.

'I know and I will be carful don't worry.' Yoh stood up and reached through the window to grab one of the cakes. Just as he is about to run for it, Anna walks into the kitchen.

'Yoh? Where have you been?' She asked approaching the window.

'Err...I have err...'

'Have you got my dish?' she said crossing her arms.

'Err...hey Anna! I'm starving! Can I have this cake now?' said Yoh changing the subject.

'No. If you have that you'll spoil your dinner.'

'I won't I promise!'

'No I refuse to allow you to spoil your dinner when I made is esspessialy for you.'

'You made it for me?' said Yoh happily.

'Yeah I did as a matter of fact.'

'Thanks Anna. But can I change your mind?'

'How?'

'Wanna do a trade?'

'What could you possibly have that I would want?'

'Well...' Yoh takes out the bottle of cream from his pocket. 'This cream is very special to me, but if you like it we can trade?'

'Hmmm...okay I think I will have it for myself.' agreed Anna. Yoh reached through the window and passed it to her. 'Now what about my dish?'

'I'll be right back with it Anna!' said Yoh running off. When he was further into the night, Amidamaru appeared next to him.

'Well done Yoh-dono! Saying the cream was special to you really did make her want to take it from you.' He congratulated.

'But...' sighed Yoh continuing down the path. 'It did mean a lot to me...'

'Really?'

'Yeah.' Suddenly Amidamaru noticed the change in Yoh's face. 'She bought that for me...I don't think I was ever going to use it...'

'Why not Yoh-dono?

'Because that meant a lot to me. She bought it for me. And why do you think I have been running round the entire town? Because I will do anything for her...'

'I had no idea you felt like this.'

'Of course I do. And that was the very first time she thought about buying me something. She makes me things and she cooks me food but for the first time, I can just imagine her thinking about me when she bought it. And she bought me something that I needed as well. My hands have been rough lately, and she really did buy me something expensive. That was possibly the most nicest thing she has ever done for me.' sighed Yoh sadly.

'How did she know your hands needed moisteriser cream?'

'Oh c'mon Amidamaru! You should know by now Anna knows everything!' smiled Yoh. 'C'mon let's go get her that dish.'

A strawberry cheese cake, a tank of gas and an ice sculpture later...

'Ren! Open up!' shouted Yoh banging on the front door. Foot steps came from inside the house. 'C'mon Ren this thing is cold!' The door eventually opened and there stood Ren in his dressing gown.

'You actually got the ice sculpture?' laughed Ren.

'Yeh it is a Minusian but it's big and took Horo Horo a long time now please can I have the dish?' asked Yoh. Ren sighed.

'Very well through here.' he said walking into the house. Yoh followed him and placed the sculpture down on the table. Yoh wiped his hands down on his shirt and followed Ren into the conversation room with the antique cabinet. Ren sliped the dish off the shelf and then passed it to Yoh. 'Look after it won't you?'

'Yes Yes I will thanks!' Yelled Yoh dashing out the house and back home.

'Don't drop it Yoh!' shouted Ren after him.

'I won't!'

'Anna! I'm back! I've got you your dish!' called Yoh when he entered the house. He took of his shoes near the front door and then walked into the kitchen. Anna wasn't there. 'Hey Anna? Where are you?' Yoh wondered into the living room and she wasn't there either. 'Anna?' He jogged up the stairs and opened the bed room door. Anna was sat in the middle of her bed hugging a pillow. She was pressing her head into it. 'Hey Anna? You're not crying are you?' He lingered at the door uncertain what was wrong with her.

'No! Go away!' she screamed into the pillow. 'Leave me alone!'

'Anna...' Yoh was holding the dish with both hands. He placed it ontop of the shelves next to the door.

'Yoh-dono? Is there anything I can do?' Asked Amidamaru appearing again.

'There is obviously something wrong Amidamaru.' Yoh looked at him. 'Please wait out here Amidamaru.'

'It is okay Yoh-dono. I understand completely. I will go and visit my friend Misuke to pass the time.' smiled Amidamaru.

'Thank you Amidamaru.' He vanished into the air leaving Yoh and Anna alone.

'Anna, Anna hey...' said Yoh gently approaching the bed.

'I told you to go away!' screamed Anna into the pillow.

'I'm not going anywhere Anna. I care about you.'

'No you don't!' sobbed Anna. 'You don't care at all!'

'What?' gasped Yoh. 'Of, of course I do.'

'Then why did you leave for hours and hours, give back your cream that I got it especially for you and miss your dinner? I was trying to make today a special day because, incase you have forgotten, today is the anniversary after two years when you saved the world!' sobbed Anna.

'Really? It is? And you remembered?' smiled Yoh.

'Yeh it is!' shouted Anna looking up from the pillow. Her eyes were red and she had tears spilling down her cheeks. 'You don't care at all!'

'I do I really do Anna. Can you at least let me explain...'

'No!' She interupted. 'I don't want to hear it!' Yoh kneeled infront of her and moved closer to her.

'Hey, hey...' he whispered. 'I really do care about you Anna. I care a lot about you.'

'No you don't.' She whimpered putting her head back onto the pillow.

'Look at me Anna.' Whispered Yoh. She lifted her head and peered at him through her hair. Yoh put both of his hands on her face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs and smiled at her looking into her eyes. 'I will do anything, absolutley anything, to make you happy. And that is why I've been on such an adventure to get that dish for you over there.' Yoh nodded his head to the left and Anna glanced at it. 'That isn't the same dish as before you know.' He said gently to her. Anna sniffed.

'It's not?'

'No. That is an antique.'

'An antique? How could you possibly get one they are so expensive!' she asked astonised.

'I got it from Ren.'

'I don't believe you. Ren wouldn't just give it to you.'

'No he didn't just give it to me.'

'Why didn't you just buy one from the shop?'

'I didn't want to come back and disturb you and look like a forgetful future husband. So I went on a few errands to get it for you. Just for you.'

'You did?'

'Yeh I did. Ren wanted a ice sculpture so I went to visit Horo Horo. He had been lazy today and needed a tank of gas for his tractor. I went to see Ryo but he had used his last tank. He was starving hungry and wanted something to eat. It was late at this time so all the shops were shut. We both agreed if I got him a strawberry cheese cake he would find me a tank of gas. That is why I came here to get one. I was hoping you wouldn't see me cause I must have seemed so rude to just come in empty handed. So I tried to sneak one. Since you caught me I had to think of something to manage to take it so I offered you the only thing I had with me. The only thing that meant the world to me.'

'You are just saying that.'

'No I'm not! Anna, that was really nice of you what you did for me today. I wasn't ever going to use the cream I was going to treasure it always. But since it was the only thing I had, I got the cake, got the gas, got the sculpture got the dish and came back here. I was so determined to get that dish for you that I never thought how late I was. I am so sorry Anna. I hope you will forgive me.' Anna sniffed again.

'I hate being seen like this.' she muttered wiping her face with her arm.

'Oh Anna, everyone has to feel like this some time. Even you.' Yoh smiled and looked in her eyes again she looked back. 'Hey.' Anna smiled. 'Oh what's that I see there? Is that a smile?'

'I can't help but smile sometimes Yoh. You just make the world seem brighter.' Anna let go of the pillow and placed her hands ontop of it. She was smiling a lot now and Yoh was smiling too.

'Are we okay now?' asked Yoh. Anna nodded. 'Good.' Yoh then tried to reach over and kiss her cheek, Anna jolted back and suddenly fell off the bed. 'Oh God Anna? Are you okay?' asked Yoh peering over the side.

'What the hell were you doing?' Yelled Anna shocked.

'I was going to kiss you.' Said Yoh casually.

'Don't forget where you are Yoh! You are in my bedroom!' Said Anna getting back on her feet. Yoh jumped off the bed and then headed for the door. 'Hey where are you going?' she snapped.

'I'm going out the bed room, so I can kiss you out here.' smiled Yoh when he was out the door. He waved his hand to offer her to come to him. Anna walked to the door and then slammed it in his face. Yoh sighed happily. 'Ah well.' he laughed. Quickly the door swung open and Anna threw her self onto Yoh, threw her arms around him and then kissed him on the lips and stayed there. Yoh, very suprised, put his arms around her and happily kissed her back. After a few seconds, Anna let go of Yoh and smiled at him, and then held his hand and led him into the room and then shut the door.

And what went on that night is none of your buissness.


End file.
